An electronic device can be assembled from multiple enclosure components that house or enclose an internal portion of the electronic device. For example, a laptop base can include a bottom case and a top case that are coupled such that, when assembled, the cases cooperate to enclose internal components of the laptop. In some scenarios, enclosure components can be intentionally separated in order to allow access to the internal components of the electronic device such as in the case when an electronic device is disassembled in preparation for a rework operation (i.e., repairs or upgrades to the internal components). Unfortunately, enclosure components that can be separated can provide a number of design challenges. During a drop event, e.g., when a user drops his or her mobile phone, the electronic device can experience an impact that causes one or more of the enclosure components to inadvertently separate, break apart, and/or shift out of place. Enclosure components having similar weight, similar geometry, and/or few attachment points are particularly prone to separation during drop events. In some instances, a drop event that causes enclosure components to inadvertently separate can greatly increase a risk of disconnection of one or more internal components of the electronic device and/or permanent damage to those internal components.
Therefore what is desired is a system to prevent inadvertent separation of an electronic device's enclosure components when the electronic device is subjected to abrupt, unintentional forces, while maintaining the ability for the enclosure components to be intentionally separated, such as in the case when an electronic device is disassembled in preparation for a rework operation.